


The Princeling and the Egg

by Gaygent37



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Breeding, Damian is 17, Demanding Damian, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, Hatching Kids, Incubators - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly focused on Damian, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Robin Pile, Robincest, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week 2019, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Every five years, Jason needs a carrier to carry his eggs, fertilized or not.This year, Dick has a brilliant idea: Why not ask his three brothers to carry his eggs? Bruce had been pestering them for grandchildren, and he was sure Alfred would not mind having great-grandchildren anyway.





	The Princeling and the Egg

“Damian, just get over here!” Tim snapped, glaring at the boy leaning against the doorframe, his arms hugging himself and his legs crossed to hide his naked body, even though it did not really do much.

“Aw, don’t rush him,” Dick said, pulling his four fingers out of where he was prepping Tim. He wiped his hand onto the duvet and smiled at Damian. “Want me to prep you next? Or do you want me to do myself?”

Damian shifted. “Do yourself first,” he said.

Tim smirked. “Is the little prince finally afraid of something?”

“Tt,” Damian scoffed. “I’m not _afraid_. In case your memory has escaped you, Drake, need I remind you that, unlike yourself, I did not need to be persuaded into this? I undertook this task myself.”

Dick laughed, working himself open on two fingers. “You say that like this is a job, Little D. You know you’re not obligated to help, right?”

“I want to help!” Damian snapped, his face flaring red. He quickly cleared his throat and shifted again. “I- I want to help.”

Suddenly, cold hands touched his waist, and Damian barely managed to keep from flinching. “How about _I_ prep you?” came Jason’s husky whisper in his ear.

Damian blushed further. He stepped away from Jason. “I don’t require your assistance,” he hissed.

Jason raised an eyebrow questioningly. Damian strode into the room in three bold steps, and he grabbed the lube off of the huge bed. He opened the cap and proceeded to squeeze copious amounts of lube onto his fingers.

He tossed the tube away, gave Jason a glare, reached behind himself, and stuck a single finger into his virgin hole. He gritted his teeth in discomfort.

Tim watched him for a second before sighing. He reached out and took Damian’s other wrist, pulling him forward onto the bed.

“Oh, c’mon,” Tim said gently. “Stop being so self-dependent. It’s a lot more fun when someone helps you.”

“I don’t-” Damian started insisting again. But Tim cupped Damian’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Damian let out an outraged sound, but Tim continued to gently nibble at his lips.

Damian bit back, and Tim allowed him in. As soon as Damian got the victory he was seeking, he stopped, not knowing what to do next. Tim smiled and started leading again, gently working his lips against Damian’s.

He urged the boy’s mouth open, and intertwined their tongues. Damian sank a little more into the bed and against Tim. Tim opened his legs and allowed Damian to ease himself down on top of him.

They pressed against each other, chest to chest. Tim’s semi-hard cock brushed up against Damian, and Damian felt himself twitch slightly, arousal slowly pooling within him.

He vaguely heard Dick moan out, “ _Fuck_ , that’s hot, Dami.”

Tim’s hands came to rest at his hips, slotting Damian’s hips against his. He tangled their legs together and kissed Damian a little harder, speeding things up.

Damian responded, not willing to let Tim lead the entire time. He fought for dominance against Tim, which Tim immediately gave. With Damian dominating, the kiss was sloppier, a little bit awkward, more teeth than tongue, but it was not anything new for Tim. He should have expected that when it came to _Damian_.

Damian finally pulled back, just frowning down at Tim now. Beside them, Dick was up to four fingers, and he was moaning loudly into the covers. Jason had taken to massaging Dick’s ass and murmuring dirty words in the ears of the eldest.

“G-Get Dami prepped,” Dick gasped out. “I need-”

“Need what, Dickie?” Jason asked, slapping Dick’s ass and leaving a bright red handprint.

“Y-Your babies, Jay! I want your- your babies, oh god!”

“More specifically?”

“Mhmm, eggs! I w-want you to lay your eggs in- in me! Get me ‘n Timmy ‘n Dami all pregnant,” Dick gasped out.

Damian shivered at Dick’s words. A sly smile stretched across Tim’s face. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, nibbling at Damian’s jaw. “You _want_ to be pregnant, don’t you? Our little prince has a pregnancy kink.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Damian growled. But even as he said that, his cock grew harder, grinding desperately against Tim.

Tim grabbed the discarded lube bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. He felt his way down Damian’s back, and spread his ass apart.

“Sure,” Tim said. “Ready?”

Damian gritted his teeth. “Just do it already.”

Tim traced Damian’s puckered rim with a single finger, just a bare ghost of a touch.

“Relax, baby,” Tim murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Damian’s frown. “It’ll hurt less when you’re relaxed.”

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His shoulders sagged a bit, and he relaxed as much as he would allow himself to. Tim supposed it was the best he was going to get. So he pressed a finger up into Damian.

Damian immediately tensed up again. Tim waited until Damian got used to the intrusion and relaxed once more. Tim continued to press up into the teen, going slowly.

He watched Damian’s reaction carefully before deeming him ready for two fingers. He pressed a second finger up into Damian, thrusting them in and out shallowly. Tim felt around, gently pressing against spots inside of Damian until he heard the sharp gasp.

“Aw, Timmy found Damian’s magic spot,” Jason cooed. “C’mon, don’t leave our baby hanging, Timbo.”

Tim obliged and gently started circling his fingers around Damian’s prostate. Damian let out a small cry and bucked forward against Tim.

“You like that, Dami?” Dick moaned.

Damian gritted his teeth and did not answer. Tim continued to gently tease him for a while, letting Damian relax a bit more before inserting a third finger. Tim smiled and continued to suck on Damian’s neck as he felt Damian gently rocking back against his fingers. He wanted to say something along the lines of _“look at you, so desperate”_ but he did not want to scare Damian away just yet.

“I’m- I’m ready,” Damian choked out after a while.

“You sure?” Tim asked. “Only got up to three fingers.”

“He’ll be fine,” Jason assured. “Right? Our baby prince is strong.”

Damian shot him a dirty look, but nodded and licked his lips.

“Alright then,” Jason said, grinning wider. “Onto the fun part then. Get into a line.” He gave Dick’s ass a slap.

Dick groaned and reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his ass. He wiped them carelessly onto the blankets again before crawling into a line next to the other two. Damian was sandwiched between Tim and Dick, and he was still uncomfortably tense.

“Don’t be nervous, Dami,” Dick said with a dreamy smile. “’s the best feeling ever when his eggs are pushed into you, _god_ , and he deposits them deep within you, and it’s- it’s not a huge egg, but you can just feel it inside of you-”

“Spoiler alert,” Tim laughed. “Let the kid experience for himself.”

Damian glanced at Dick. “Is he… fertilizing the eggs?”

Dick’s dreamy smile only grew. “If you want him to,” he said. Then, he grew a little more serious. “But you can wait a few more years if you want,” he said. “You’re only seventeen, after all.”

Damian gritted his teeth. “I’ll be eighteen in a couple months. You’re- You’re getting your egg fertilized, right?”

Dick nodded.

Damian turned to Tim. “And- And you?”

Tim shrugged. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “Would be rude not to give Dick’s kid a sibling.”

Damian swallowed hard.

Jason leaned over and kissed the back of Damian’s neck. “Don’t feel obligated,” he whispered. “Dick’s right. You can wait a few more years. Three years from now, I’ll still be here, and if you still want my kid, _mmh,_ I’ll be more than happy to indulge you.”

“No,” Damian whispered. “I want- I want it now.”

“Seriously, Dami,” Dick said, a little more worriedly now. “I think you should wait. You’ll be older, and-”

“No.”

“Princeling,” Jason said. “I know you have a pregnancy kink the size of the Jupiter, but in five years’ time, I’ll fill you up with _all_ my eggs. Just you. And you can have triplets, quadruplets, maybe quintuplets?”

“No,” Damian said firmly. “I want to be pregnant _today_. And in five years’ time, I’ll still take you up on that offer.”

Jason sighed. “Alright, darling,” he said. “Just remember, you can back out anytime between now and after I knock up Dickie and Timbo.”

“Got it,” Damian gritted out.

“Alright then,” Jason said. “Asses up.”

Tim and Dick easily slipped into the position, going forward onto their elbows. Damian followed a second behind them.

Jason pushed away his sweatpants. His cock hung hard amongst what looked like pieces of red yarn. But quickly, the small string-like tentacles came to life, twisting out and growing larger in size. A few of the tentacles each went to each person, holding their legs in place, spreading their thighs, and playing with their nipples.

Damian listened to Tim cry out in ecstasy from having his pierced nipples pulled and played with.

His own nipples, though budded and hard, felt kind of strange. He supposed he was not as sensitive as Dick and Tim were.

A tentacle pressed against Dick’s hole first, gently rubbing itself over the his winking hole. Damian watched with wide eyes, his amazement barely concealed as the tentacle slowly pressed into Dick.

Dick let out a long whine, arching his back. His eyes scrunched together and his breathing was heavy with lust.

“Oh god,” he groaned. “Yes, yes, yes, _Jay_.”

On the other side of Damian, Tim screamed into the pillow as an equally thick tentacle pressed into him. His nipples were still being brutally tenderized by the tentacles, and Damian would have mistaken his scream for pain if he did not know that Tim never _screamed_ in pain.

Suddenly, there was a hot breath in his ear. “Ready for me, princeling?”

Damian shivered imperceptibly, swallowed, and nodded.

He felt a slick, blunt head press against his hole, feeling far wider than Tim’s fingers had been. Slowly, Jason’s tentacle pressed forward, splitting Damian apart as it pushed itself inside. Damian gritted his teeth as his hole stretched obscenely around the tentacle.

It was _much_ thicker than Tim’s fingers had been, and even though Jason was going extremely slowly, it hurt.

Suddenly, Damian felt someone grab his right hand. He looked up to see Dick smiling at him. Dick made Damian uncurl his fists, and he twined their fingers together. On his left side, there was a more tentative touch. Damian glanced over, and he saw Tim eyeing him, his hand covering Damian’s as well.

Damian let his hand uncurl, and Tim smiled. He wove their fingers together and gave Damian’s hand a supportive squeeze.

Finally, with one last push, Jason’s tentacle was far enough inside.

“You did it,” Jason murmured, pressing kisses to the back of Damian’s neck. “So proud of you, my princeling.”

Damian blushed hard, but he gritted his teeth. “Yeah, yeah,” he said breathlessly. “Are you going to put your eggs in me or not?”

Jason snorted quietly, nipping the nape of Damian’s neck. “Greedy boy,” he commented. “You gotta get used to it first, baby,” he said. “My eggs are much bigger than this.”

Then, on either side of Damian, Jason’s tentacles started fucking Tim and Dick. They thrust in and out of them with even, precise strokes, pulling them back with each pull and pushing them hard into the mattress with every thrust. Damian winced through the fading pain as he felt the bed rock with the effort. Jason was pressed up against him as well, his hard cock bouncing up with each rock of the bed and hitting Damian’s.

“Move, Todd,” Damian hissed.

“We’ve got time, brat,” Jason said fondly. “No need to be in such a hurry.”

His tentacle started moving slowly, a third of the speed at which Dick and Tim were being fucked. The drag was agonizing for Damian. Though he had gotten used to the stretch, the slow, gentle rubbing against his prostate was driving him crazy.

“Todd,” he growled again, squeezing Dick’s and Tim’s hands as hard as he could. “I’m not a china doll, you can fuck me harder, you know.”

Jason chuckled softly. “I just took your virginity, kid, so I’m not about to let your first time with anyone being fucked into oblivion. I’m a gentleman.”

“Th-Though, being fu-fucked into- into the matt-mattress isn’t- all that- bad,” Dick grunted out. In his peripheral vision, Damian could see the slight bulge Jason’s tentacle was making inside of Dick with every thrust. He did not dare look over at Tim, who was even more slender and small than Dick was.

Damian just bit his lip and endured the slow fucking Jason was giving him. As drawn out and frustrating as it was, it was a delicious burn. Damian’s legs were trembling as he was brought closer and closer to the edge, and he wiggled his ass in hopes of getting more, but Jason ignored him.

Damian groaned loudly when Dick came, squeezing his hand like a vice as he spurt onto the covers below him. Damian was brought that much closer to the edge with Dick’s orgasm. Tim followed closely behind Dick. Tim came so hard he painted his chest and abused nipples with his own cum. The tentacles stilled inside of them, and Damian saw an unmistakable round bulge, about the size of a fist, moving down the length of Jason’s tentacles.

Jason himself groaned softly. Damian bit down on his lip even harder when he heard Dick’s weak moan and felt his shiver of oversensitive pleasure as the egg was pressed into him. Tim collapsed onto the bed, his body shaking with aftershocks.

Seeing this finally brought Damian over the edge as well. As he came, the tentacle in his ass roughly pounded into him, punching into his prostate, and Damian came with a loud scream. He was rocked forward off balance, his ass sticking high up in the air now.

As Damian’s spurts became weaker, he felt something large pressing against his rim. His poor hole stretched even further to accommodate the egg, but thankfully, it traveled rather fast, pressing in and moving down the tentacle within him.

Damian moaned loudly, shivering with delight as the egg popped out of the tentacle and deep within him. It was not really heavy, but he could feel it, and it was _real_.

Slowly, Jason’s tentacles retracted from the three of them, and they collapsed together onto the bed.

Jason remained hovering over them, smirking. “We’re not done yet, boys,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“We’re not?” Damian slurred. “But I’m…” He rolled over and put a hand on his stomach, pressing against where the egg is. He could barely feel it. “I’m pregnant,” he said, his voice almost awed.

“Not quite,” Jason said. He leaned over Damian, and put his hand on top of where Damian’s hand was. He leaned in and captured Damian’s lips in a kiss. Damian obliged without a thought, too dazed in the hazy post-orgasm bliss to protest. They made out sloppily for a few seconds before Jason pulled back. “I gotta fertilize the egg.”

Damian shivered at the thought. It was a good thought. He liked that thought.

He wiggled himself down on the bed, pressing firmly against Jason’s muscular thigh. “Mm, do it,” he said. “Make me pregnant, Jay.”

Jason laughed quietly, pressing another kiss to Damian’s lips. “Now I know you’re _really_ out of it,” he said. “Never have I heard our princeling call me _Jason_ , let alone _Jay_. I’m going to give you a break. I did say I’d impregnate Dickie and Timbo first.”

“Not fair,” Damian yawned.

“Can’t be so greedy,” Tim mumbled. “Gotta share Jason, you selfish brat.”

“Go die,” Damian said back with a blissed out smile.

“Oh dear me,” Jason gasped. “His vocabulary is shrinking by the second. Whatever will we do, Dickie?”

Dick laughed and wrapped his arms around Damian, who eagerly nestled into Dick’s embrace. “Give him a break. Dami’s always been a sweetheart. But who knew he had to get be fucked and impregnated to show it?”

Then, Dick shifted himself so that he was on all four above Damian. He looked down at the youngest of them and smiled wickedly. “Wanna watch me get pregnant, Dami?” he asked in a low, sexy voice.

Damian nodded like a bobble head doll. “Yes, please,” he breathed out.

Damian could not see when Jason’s cock entered Dick, but he certainly heard it. Dick gasped out loudly, pushing himself backwards against Jason and lowering his face down towards Damian’s chest. With a small smirk, Dick licked out over Damian’s nipples.

This caused Damian to let out a soft gasp in surprise. Dick’s tongue was wet and agile, grazing all over his nipples, sending soft sparks of pleasure down his spine. It felt very different from when Jason’s tentacles were playing with his nipples. It felt so much better.

“You like seeing him get fucked like this, princeling?” Tim asked, rolling over to them. He slapped Dick’s ass and grabbed a handful of Dick’s beautiful ass. His other hand slipped under Dick’s body and grabbed Damian’s cock, making Damian cry out softly. He had gotten painfully hard again, and he had not even realized it himself.

“Drake-”

Tim started pumping Damian’s cock, spreading the precum all over the length of Damian’s cock. “Just relax, Damian. Let your _bros_ take care of you.”

Tim knew that Damian refused to call them his brothers. At first, Tim thought Damian was just being a brat who wanted to be “Father’s favorite”, but it turned out that he was actually crushing hard on all three of them.

Damian had been furious when he found out that Tim had been an “incubator” for Jason before, and Dick had been helping Jason since Jason sprouted his tentacles. Damian had been sixteen when he found out, and a year and a half later, when Jason’s natural need to breed someone came along again, Damian had demanded to help. That was how they found out about Damian’s pregnancy kink.

Actually, it was Tim who walked in on Damian rutting into his hand, a pillow stuck under his shirt, and moaning Jason’s name. After laughing for ten minutes straight and getting countless objects thrown at him, Tim managed to pin Damian down and told him that Damian did not need to be so mortified from being caught.

Tim accidentally let slip that Jason had the ability to fertilize his eggs, but that he had never done that before. Damian then went around for the next few weeks practically _begging_ Jason to get him pregnant the next time he needed to deposit his eggs. Dick, surprisingly, had been right on board with the whole pregnancy thing, though he was a little unsure about the whole _Damian_ being pregnant part.

However, the youngest could be quite manipulative and convincing when he wanted to be. After some pleading, some crying, some black-mailing, and some outrageous promises, they agreed, and a month later, there they all were.

“We’re not _brothers_ , Drake,” Damian gritted out, his hands fisting the sheets.

“Not exactly, I suppose,” Tim said softly. “But our kids are going to have the same daddy.”

Damian’s hips thrust up into Tim’s hands, and he let out a strained groan.

“Oh my god,” Dick moaned, still being pounded by Jason. “We’re having babies,” he said.

“Has it escaped your memory this whole time?” Damian bit out.

“So harsh,” Dick grinned. “I’m just- I just-” He never finished his sentence. Instead, he was slammed forward by Jason. He came, spraying his come all over Damian’s chest, neck, and the bottom of his face.

Tim laughed, squeezing Damian’s cock tightly, staving off Damian’s orgasm.

“Fuck you, Drake!” Damian growled.

Jason slammed back into Dick, letting out a deep growl as he came deep within the older man. A minute later, he pulled out. He swiped his thumb over Dick’s hole, pushing some of his cum back into him.

Dick grabbed Damian’s chin, tilting his head up so that Damian was staring straight up at him. “I’m having a baby, Dami.”

Damian groaned at those words. He arched up, and Dick met him halfway, capturing his lips. Dick licked sloppily around Damian’s mouth, getting the cum that had landed on his chin. Damian grunted and urged Dick back to him. They kissed each other with open mouths and slick spit. It was not until Jason pushed Dick off of Damian that their kiss broke.

“Hey!” Dick protested, nearly falling off the bed.

“Stop hogging the princeling,” Jason chided with a grin. His steel blue eyes flickered down to Damian, who stared up at him with a lust clouded gaze. Without breaking that look, he smirked and said, “Ready, Timbo?”

Damian groaned in disappointment. “Todd, please-”

“There’s a line, Damian,” Jason said. “Wait your turn.”

Tim shrugged. “I dunno. I’d be happy to give up my turn to see Dami so _debauched_. Besides, I already feel pregnant from watching all this happening.”

“Nah, I think it’ll be worth the wait if we make Damian watch,” Jason said with a wink down at the teen.

“Very well,” Tim said. He swung a leg over Damian, immediately bringing himself down to kiss him. Damian obliged immediately. He let Tim take control of the kiss. Tim did not even let slip a single moan when Jason pushed into him, still hard from Dick.

“Not fair,” Dick whined. “Someone pay attention to me. I’m the pregnant one.”

“Fuck off, Dick,” Tim said, breaking the kiss. “You had your chance. He’s mine now.” He kissed Damian again, this time not breaking eye contact with Dick, who waited with wide eyes.

“That’s so hot,” he reiterated from earlier.

He quickly scrambled up into a sitting position and turned to Jason. “Kiss me, Jay,” he demanded.

“I’m busy, Dickie,” Jason said. He thrusted hard into Tim, pushing against Tim’s prostate, but Tim only panted softly. “But you can help. Go play with Tim’s rings.”

Tim groaned into Damian’s lips at those words.

Dick grinned and immediately flopped down again, lying next to Damian and flicking one of the rings on Tim’s nipples. “Oh my god, Timmy, you’re so sensitive,” Dick said in a wondrous voice. “What would you do when you’re breastfeeding your baby?”

Tim moaned weakly again, but broke the kiss. “Actually,” he said, his voice wrecked. “Since we’re not giving live birth, we won’t be able to breastfeed,” he said. “We’ll have to buy a lot of baby formula.”

Dick scoffed, tugging on the ring. He looped his pinkie through the ring and pulled lightly, watching the way Tim’s nipple strained. “You could have _entertained_ the fantasy,” he scoffed. He flicked Tim’s nipple again. “Such a realist.”

“Just- ah, just saying,” he choked out. “Jason, I’m going to-”

“Come for me, Timmy,” Jason groaned, also close to coming. He thrusted hard into Tim a few more times, and on the fourth time, he gritted his teeth and came. Damian’s eyes went wide as he watched Tim tensed up, all his muscles suddenly bulging under his skin, looking absolutely delicious. Damian flicked his tongue out, licking a fat stripe over Tim’s jugular before biting down lightly.

As soon as Jason pulled out of him, Tim rolled off of Damian, still heaving for breath. “Fuck him, Jay,” he said tiredly. “Our prince deserves it.”

Jason huffed. “Give me a break, will you? I’m not some invincible sex machine, okay.” He slumped down next to Dick. “Ten minutes. Let me get hard again.”

Damian started to whine, but quickly cut that sound off. “Todd,” he said. “Can I help you?”

“Huh?”

“Can I-” Damian cleared his throat and flushed red. He furrowed his eyebrows and refused to meet Jason’s eyes. “Can I… help you get hard in anyway,” he grumbled.

Jason blinked at him. “Are you… _offering_?”

Damian glared at him.

Jason swallowed hard. His throat suddenly felt dry. “Well, uh, I suppose a blowjob would help, but-”

He was cut off by Damian pushing his legs apart forcefully, and his hot breath ghosting over Jason’s cock.

“Babe, you don’t have to-” Jason tried again, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he groaned as Damian licked over his cock.

Damian wrinkled his nose. “You taste like sperm. Disgusting.” He took Jason into his mouth again.

Dick laughed, running his hand through Jason’s hair, tugging Jason’s head back for easy access to his throat.

“He did just fuck Timbo and I back to back,” Dick said. “What were you thinking he’d taste like?”

Damian glared at him, working his mouth around Jason.

“Fuck, watch the teeth, Damian,” Jason hissed. “And go slower.”

Damian’s jerky, inexperienced movements slowed and softened. Jason’s cock started getting harder in his mouth, grazing the back of Damian’s throat now.

“How is he?” Tim asked, gently kneading Damian’s ass.

“Sloppy, but _fuck_ , it looks hot,” Jason gasped out. “With a little more practice and our princeling could work in a brothel.”

“Don’t say that!” Dick scolded, biting Jason’s shoulder. “He’s _ours_.”

“Of course, Dickie,” Jason agreed, watching as Damian pushed himself down further on Jason’s cock. He could no longer fit the entirety of Jason’s cock in his mouth, but he tried. “He’s priceless. Wouldn’t give him up for anything in the world.” His voice went soft as he said this. Damian looked up to see if Jason had a mean smirk on his lips like he usually did, but there was no sign of one.

He was about to pop off Jason’s cock to say something snarky when he felt something hot and wet against his hole. He moaned loudly around Jason’s cock, causing it to twitch in his mouth, making Damian gag.

“Fuck, Timmy,” Dick said, licking over the new hickie on Jason’s neck. “Take all of Dami’s firsts today, aren’t you?”

“’s not fair that Jason gets his virginity and you were his first crush,” Tim said. “I am obligated to have something.” He went back to eating Damian out.

Damian had already been on the edge of coming for a while, wavering back and forth between the edge of orgasm, and Tim’s tongue was bringing him close again. He started grinding back on Tim’s face, so damn close, when Tim pulled back again.

“I think he’s ready, Jay,” Tim said, wiping a strand of spit from his chin.

Damian moaned sadly at the loss, but when Jason took his cock out of his mouth, slick and shiny with spit and very much hard again, he eagerly got into position.

And when Jason bottomed out inside of him, Damian came. Dick was there immediately, licking the cum off of Damian’s stomach and his cock, catching the last few spurts in his mouth.

“You taste good, Little D,” Dick said, kissing Damian’s shoulder blade as he was rocked into the bed with Jason’s thrusts.

Damian’s only response was a low moan, muffled by the covers. Tim laughed before crawling over Damian and into Dick’s lap. They sat facing each other, making out languidly and gently rutting together.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Damian groaned out as Jason’s thrusts became sharper and harder. “Come in me, Jay, _please, please, please_ ,” he moaned out lewdly.

Dick broke the kiss with Tim, one arm still wrapped around his waist, but the other going to rub up and down Damian’s back. “Get our baby boy pregnant, Jay,” he said. “Don’t you hear how he’s begging you?”

Jason grunted and slammed back into Damian.

“I need you- I need- _Please_.”

“Don’t you wanna see him all big and round with your eggs growing in him?” Dick continued to whisper. “And even later when he pushes those huge eggs out of him? C’mon, Jay,” Dick urged. “Make Dami’s dreams come true. He needs you so bad. _Get him pregnant_.”

Jason came with those words. He grabbed Damian’s waist, fingers digging into the flesh with barest trace of baby fat bleeding into, hard, toned, man muscle. Distantly, he heard Damian crying out as well, sobbing dramatically into the pillows. It felt so good and satisfying to empty inside a hot, warm body, knowing very well that at the same time, he was fertilizing an egg that he had recently deposited.

Jason’s oversensitive cock gave its all to Damian, and Jason hissed slightly as he pulled out of him. Damian collapsed onto the bed.

Immediately, Tim’s arm wrapped around Damian’s waist, pulling the younger boy’s back flush to his chest. “Go to sleep, princeling,” Tim murmured. “You did so well.”

“Fuck you…” Damian managed to grumble. He did not fight Tim’s embrace, nor did he really have the energy to say any more. He felt Tim’s hand drift to his lower abdomen. He made a content noise and passed out.

~

“I hope they have your eyes, Jay,” Dick said, rubbing his swollen stomach.

Three months later, they were all lazing around in bed after a languid fucking session. Dick spread his hands over his bump, his fingers barely touching over the top anymore. Tim’s stomach was a bit smaller than Dick’s, but not by much.

Damian’s belly, however, was much bigger than either of them. He looked nowhere near three months along, but rather, closer to his third trimester. But that did not bother him at all. In fact, Damian loved it.

He often stroked his belly mindlessly, or when he was lying down reading on someone’s lap, he would make them stroke his belly as well.

“I hope they have my eyes,” Damian said. “There are too many blue-eyed menaces in this family.”

“Hey, watch it, brat,” Jason said half-heartedly, lightly flicking Damian’s nipple. He put his hands protectively over Damian’s stomach. “These are my kids in here too. If anything, the kids from you are more valid to be considered menaces.”

“Green eyes are superior to blue,” Damian said flippantly. “There is no doubt my child will have green eyes.”

“Hey…!” Dick whined. “I have blue eyes! Dami, you wound me.”

“I believe your ego is too great to be wounded with such comments, Grayson,” Damian said. “People praise you way more than they insult you.”

“True,” Dick said happily. “Dami, will you consider naming your child after me?”

“No,” Damian said firmly. Then, he shifted on the bed so he could turn and look at Jason. “Fuck me again. I’m horny.”

“I fucked you an hour ago!” Jason protested. “At this rate, I’m going to start chafing!”

“Incompetent,” Damian scoffed. He turned over and shoved Tim hard. “Drake. Todd refuses to cooperate. I demand you fuck me instead.”

Tim groaned, rolling over his belly onto his back, wiping away the drool by his lips. “Hnn? Wha time’s it?”

“Twenty-five minutes since you fell asleep,” Damian said. “Now fuck me.”

Tim yawned and sat up, his hair messed up just from sleeping for a short half an hour. “Okay.”

Damian wasted no time crawling over Jason and over to Tim. Jason shifted over to give them room, taking Dick into his lap instead. Dick cuddled up against Jason contently, grinning.

“To be a teenager again,” Dick sighed. “His stamina has no ends.”

“He’s just riding the novelty of sex,” Jason said. “It’ll wear off soon when it starts to bore him.”

“How does one just become _bored_ of sex?”

“It’s Damian,” Jason said, smirking as Damian slammed himself down on Tim’s cock, riding him wildly. “He does the impossible.”

“Like getting pregnant at 17,” Dick said.

“He’ll be eighteen next week.”

“That won’t make Bruce any less furious at us.”

“No, I suppose not,” Jason mused. “But at least then, he’ll get those grandkids he’s been hinting for.”

“Yeah, three of them at once,” Dick laughed.

“Is that so bad though?” Jason asked with a smile. “The first batch grew up already. He’ll love to have another chance at raising kids properly.”

“You know he’s going to spoil them rotten, right?”

“What, you wouldn’t?”

“Touché,” Dick said with a small smile.

~

It turned out that Damian’s egg was a lot bigger than Dick’s and Tim’s because his egg was actually carrying twins. They did not find out until the fifth month, when their eggs were due to be pushed out into the world and placed into incubators for another couple of months.

Damian’s egg was gigantic. It took him several hours of grunting, sweating, and hand-crushing to get the egg out of him while Dick and Tim had easy, fast deliveries. Dick had been extremely worried about how Damian’s young body would be able to take it.

Damian assured that he was fine, slapping Dick’s hand away when Dick tried to push Damian’s hair out of his face. Damian watched with a strange determined pride as Alfred cleaned up his egg and brought it to its incubator. Then, he promptly passed out.

The eggs were all the color of cream. Dick’s egg had a large brown splotch on the side almost in the shape of a heart. He had dubbed his egg “Eggy”, which drove Damian crazy. Tim’s egg was the smallest of the three, and it was perfectly uniform all the way around. They had checked over and over for any kind of marking, but there was none.

Tim was secretly a little bit disappointed about that.

The color of Damian’s egg was debatable. It was half cream colored and half golden yellow, the two colors swirled together. Jason joked that the twins were either going to fight and never get along, or be inseparable and extremely dependent on each other. Damian gave no sign of which he preferred.

 But Jason was sure about one thing. Damian loved his egg. Often, Jason would just be wandering around and he would see Damian sitting by his egg’s incubator, having fallen asleep, or was just staring at it, gently stroking the shell.

Once, Damian had even put his jacket over the egg, claiming that the temperature of the incubator was “a little lower than usual”.

But Jason found it adorable and never mentioned it again.

Tim’s egg was first to hatch. It broke in the middle of the night, and within an hour, the entire family was gathered downstairs, watching as small cracks appeared in the shell. Tim stood in the center of it all, clutching his blankets (which he had dragged from his bed on the third floor) tightly around him.

The egg trembled for a good half an hour, pieces of it falling off, but no large pieces.

“Should we help?” Tim finally whispered after an hour.

“Tt, it’s just how it _is_ , Drake,” Damian scoffed, cuddling his own egg in his lap as he watched. “Never seen a chick hatch before?”

“No,” Tim said. Another ten minutes passed with little movement. Suddenly, a tiny hand punched through the thin membrane, knocking away more of the shell, and a loud, high-pitched wailing filled the room. Another moment later, after a few seconds of shuddering, the egg tipped over and two tiny legs kicked out.

“Oh my god,” Tim whispered. He took a step backwards into Jason’s arms. He pulled the covers farther around him. “It’s a girl,” he said, squeezing his eyes together closely. “We have a baby girl, Jay.”

Jason smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “Yeah, we do.”

Three days later, “Eggy” hatched. It was a baby boy, and Dick was beyond ecstatic. Tim had named his baby Stacy, and Dick named the baby boy Zeke (for his childhood best friend, who happened to be an elephant).

There was no movement from Damian’s egg.

Two weeks passed. Stacy and Zeke were bubbly babies, completely healthy and beautiful. Damian watched as Tim and Dick played with them. Jason fed them with baby bottles and sang them lullabies.

When Damian witnessed these things, he would turned and walk away. He started spending more and more time by the incubator, sleeping by it more often than not.

“Down here again?” Jason asked, Stacy asleep in his arms. “Did you eat breakfast yet?”

“No,” Damian said in a groggy voice. “I’m not hungry.”

“It’s past lunchtime, you know,” Jason said, raising his eyebrows. “You should go eat something.”

“Not hungry,” Damian gritted out.

“Dami, it’s not going to hatch if the thirty minutes you’re gone to go _eat_.”

Damian glared at him. “Well, it might as well not hatch at all!” His voice cracked in the middle, betraying how he really felt.

Jason walked over and knelt down in front of where Damian sat. “Prince, your twins are fine,” he said. “Alfred checks every day. They’re just still growing, is all.”

“Growing or dead, I have no way of knowing,” Damian said harshly. His hard green eyes smarted. He looked away from Jason. “Go away.”

“Dami-”

“Just go away, Todd!”

Jason stared up at Damian. He gently grabbed one of Damian’s hands and pressed his lips to the back of Damian’s hand. “Dami,” he said again, softly. “Have you even met Stacy or Zeke yet?”

“They’re not mine, so why should I care?”

Jason shifted Stacy in his arm and placed her into Damian’s arm instead. “I just thought maybe if you got to know Stacy and Zeke a bit, you’ll already be experienced when your own kids hatch.”

“Tt,” Damian snorted. But he said nothing more and cradled Stacy close.

~

Damian’s egg hatched the very next day, and out popped two small babies, one boy and one girl. He named them Catherine and Samuel.

True to Damian’s predictions, Cate and Sammy had green eyes, and they were as different as could be. However, they stuck together for everything.

Cate refused to allowed her brother to be placed even in a separate crib. She screamed through an entire night before any of them figured out why she was thrashing and kicking so furiously, causing Sammy to cry as well.

Cate was a bit of a bully as well. Despite being the youngest of all of the children, she had to get her way. More than once, she had snatched Stacy’s pacifier out of the poor girl’s mouth or just knocked it to the ground.

But Damian loved her something fierce. He loved them both.

But he was instantiable. Within three weeks of the hatching of his twins, he cornered Jason in the garage.

“I want another baby,” he said firmly.

Jason stared at him, helmet halfway off his head. “Um, I can’t really help you with that,” he said with a confused laugh. “Every five years, remember?”

“Then in five years,” Damian said. “But I want another one. Actually, I want all of them.”

“All of them?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I want you to impregnate me with _all_ your eggs,” Damian said slowly. “Without Grayson and Drake.”

“Selfish, much?” Jason asked, swinging a leg over his motorcycle. “I suppose in five years, if you’re still interested, we’ll talk again.”

Damian pressed his lips together in discontent. “Fine,” he said. “But until then, I expect you to keep fucking me.”

“Oh my god, Damian, I’m not your personal sex slave! You can go find someone else to fuck you, you know?”

“Yes, I also have Grayson and Drake.”

Jason just laughed. He put his helmet on the seat of his bike and started towards the door, ruffling Damian’s hair as he went. “You’re so cute, princeling,” he said. “How’re the twins? Are they in the nursery? I’m going to find my babies now.”

When Jason left, Damian touched his head and frowned. He was not _cute_.


End file.
